gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Gumballs
There are various "hidden" gumballs available to be found in the game, all of which require a special trick, or take a little extra effort to unlock beyond simply buying them in the shop, joining an event or completing a Maze. Some can only be found once you've created a statue at the Fane Expansion, or in a special maze in the Sky or even Space. Event gumballs are not rare and most will eventually show up in the Mercenary Camp as well, alternatively you may have to wait a few months to be able to get them. Maze Gumballs See the maze page for details how to obtain the hidden gumball. Special Action Gumballs * Slave – Summon Divine Dragon by collecting 7 dragon balls, and then choose "I want more companions". * Divine Dragon – Wish for 14 different wish (you can check in Honor Challenges / Knight Certificate), after that, wish again then can recruit it. * Warrior – Use the Adventurer gumball, find and talk to the warrior 11 times. * Little May - Build Adventurer's statue then find and talk to her 11 times. * Archaeologist – Do combination & enhancement 12 times. * Soul Reaper – Revive 3 times (Can do 3 times separately. 15 gems total). * Merchant – Spent 500,000 coins at travelling merchant. * Holy Dragon – Upgrade Resource, Holy crystal to 15 level (3M coins), then buy it for coins at the Furnace. * Golden Titan – Upgrade Resource, Eternal Gold to 15 level (3M coins), then buy it for coins at the furnace. * Condottiere – Buy 15 Golden Pot (75 gems). * Sage – Replenish Vigor 10 times (50 gems). * Terminator - Receive after making first purchase (using real money) * Creator - Make real-world money purchases. The amount required is $100–150 USD. * Kaito - Daily login * Tarot (Fragments) - Honor Challenges / Knight Certificate * Spy - Use 35 Secret Order codes then use the code JOINME * Nelson - Donate resources to Alliance and then buy for 4800 Alliance Coins * Sculptor - Beat 3 challenges in Fane Expansion * Jeweler - Smelt 10 pearls in Fane Expansion * Snowman - Buy with 200,000 coins and 10,000 relic fragments in Fane Expansion * High Priest - Buy with 200,000 coins and 10,000 relic fragments in Fane Expansion after buying all Snowman fragments and completing 6 trials. * Space Wizard - Gumball's Star Rank Package - Reward for obtaining 1,000 total gumball stars * Dr. Mad - Perform Research worth 4 days at the Tech Hall. (Requires Eden unlocked and more) * Phoenix - During Broken Elemental Continent sky event, you can find an Egg in the individual mazes. Feed it one equipment per run until it hatches into Phoenix. *** Fragments :: Continue doing same action (ie, summon dragon again, spend gem, revive) or using Golden pot for some gumballs Spending Return Package Gumballs * Athena – 2500 points * Hercules – 7500 points * Apollo – 18000 points * Poseidon – 38000 points * Hestia - 58000 points * Hades - 98000 points * Zeus - 188000 points Sky Exploration Gumballs There are 4 gumballs at Sky special stages: Justice Herald, Zerg Queen, Commander and Black Warrior * Justice Herald - Complete Sin City 5F * Zerg Queen - Complete Planetary Fragment 5F * Commander - Complete Javana's Fantasy Land 6F * Black Warrior - Complete Warship Star Annihilation! 5F ** For fragments, buy from Celestial Market, golden pots, or find in Space Rifts. Space Gumballs Cerebrate get from asteroid Botis in Space/M01 from maze Terran Base Sugar get from planet Birthigin in Space/M02 from Railway Station Wilderness Hunter get from planet Elula in Space/M03 by collecting a ton of stuff ... Category:Featured knowledge